How To Save A Life
by weallfloaton
Summary: Declan has loved Holly J since the day he met her. Will her failing health give him one more shot? It will if Fiona has anything to say about it...and she does.
1. Chapter 1

"Declan, you have to do something." Fiona whispered through her cell phone to her brother on the other end.

"Fi, what am I supposed to do? My kidney isn't a match for Holly J. We have the same DNA, you know." Declan replied. Ever since Fiona let the news about Holly J.'s worsened condition slip to Declan, he's been worried sick about her.

"Look, I don't know. But you have to do something! Pay her biological mother off. Offer money to every organ donor out there. Just something." Fiona paused. She knew she was being irrational, but HJ was her best friend. Her only friend, really. She couldn't lose her. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "You love her…right?" Fi asked.

"You know I do. Holly J knows I do." Declan replied, taking a deep breath himself. It didn't matter to him how far away he was from his sister and Holly J. He loved her, and he feared he always would. "But the fact of the matter is, Holly J doesn't want my help. She made that pretty clear last time I saw her." Declan winced as he remember the last time he was with Holly J. She had accused him of sleeping with her without her consent, among other things. It was a dark time for him, to say the least. "I would love to help her, Fiona. But my use of money to get what I want is what ruined my relationship with her. If she wants my help, she can ask for it. I'm sorry. I have to go." Declan said, quickly pressing the 'end call' button on his Blackberry.

Fiona huffed as she placed her cell phone back into her pocket and picked up the two waters she placed on the hospital cafeteria table. It was all she knew to do, just be there for HJ every day at dialysis. It was all she could do.

"A bottled water for my best friend." Fiona chimed as she sat down beside Holly J and handed her the water.

"Thanks. Hey, what took you so long?" HJ asked as she unscrewed the cap and took a sip.

"Uhh.." Fiona stuttered. She knew she had taken too long on the phone with Declan. She had to make something up. Quick. "I was trying to find chilled water from the Alps, but all this place has is room temperature water from some knock off brand. Ew, right?" Fiona laughed nervously as she took a sip of her own water. Phew. Hopefully that would get her off the hook. Nobody would dare to question her exquisite taste in manufactured water.

"Oh-kay…" Holly J said, wondering why Fiona was acting so weird. It was probably the atmosphere of the hospital. Fi wasn't used to being around sick people. She had her own personal doctor for house calls. The Coyne family had no use for hospitals. Too many commoners.

"Who ya texting?" Holly J pryed, attempting to look over her friend's shoulder at her Blackberry screen.

"Nobody." Fiona quickly spouted, jumping up from her seat and grabbing her purse. "I have to go. But I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay? Love you." She shouted, already halfway through the doorway.

Any minute now a round-trip airplane ticket would be arriving in Declan's e-mail. Declan really should know better than to think Fiona would accept no for an answer. She was a Coyne, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

*The story continues in New York at the Coyne residence immediately after Fiona and Declan's phone call.

Declan collapsed onto his bed after hanging up the phone with Fi. He was exhausted, emotionally drained, tired of worrying about Holly J every second. He sincerely wished he could do something to help her condition, but he honestly didn't know how to help unless she reached out to him. He had to hold on to the small amount of pride he had left when it came to HJ. She had made it quite clear that she didn't need him. He would only make a fool of himself if he tried to come to her rescue like a modern day Clark Kent.

His flow of thoughts were abruptly interrupted as he heard his Blackberry vibrate. It was most likely a text from Fi, saying that she had come up with some new outlandish idea for Declan to save Holly J's life and get her back all at once. If there was actually some way to do that without pushing Holly J away further, he would have done it by now.

Grabbing his phone from under his pillow, he let out a sigh. Thankfully, Fiona had not sent him an outrageous text message, but he simply had received an e-mail. He was free from her antics for at least five more minutes. As he opened his e-mail, he furrowed his eyebrow. A plane ticket. Who would send him a plane ticket to Toronto? Oh yeah…that twin of his he was just thinking about. She wasn't ever going to quit, was she?

Declan scrolled down to delete the e-mail, but something caught his eye and made him pause. At the very end of the e-mail, in simple text read the line that changed everything.

"Because once upon a time you thought she was a girl worth fighting for."

And that was all. No begging from Fiona. No guilt-tripping. Just a simple sentence that he knew made all the difference in the world.

Declan shut his eyes tight, picturing Holly J's face in his mind. He loved her. And whether she needed him or not right now, he knew he needed her. And he couldn't let her die without a colossal fight from his part. His mind had been made up by his heart. He was going to Toronto.


End file.
